


Sucker For You

by kayparker20



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Smut, Smut Monday 2021, Tumblr Prompt, kakasaku - Freeform, naruto smut monday, same age au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayparker20/pseuds/kayparker20
Summary: Same Age AU. Tumblr Naruto Smut Monday 2021Kakashi and Sakura frequent the same bar and are drawn to each other, and this time Sakura finally approaches him with the plan to tease him and see how far she can get with him, hoping for the best.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64
Collections: Naruto Smut Monday 2021





	Sucker For You

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy more Kakasaku! February Prompt: Sugary treats… and sinful surprises!

Kakashi sat at the bar stool as he watched the girl from across the bar. The ice in his whiskey swirled as he turned to follow her movement through the crowds. She was a Friday night regular, just like himself. He found himself watching her often, and he even caught her gazing at him a few times.

He wasn’t sure what drew him to her. Maybe it was because her bubblegum-pink hair was just as abnormal yet appealing as his shades of silver. Maybe it was the confidence she wore as she strutted around the small building, drinking a variety of drinks. The way she dressed was just as risque as the next girl without seeming sleazy. She still seemed to have respect for herself, but was more than willing to show off what she found pride in.

Did that make him a little judgemental or an asshole? To think other women were tacky in their not-so-subtle displays. Maybe, but he couldn’t bring himself to care too much about how other people might see him. It’s not like he came here to socialize. He came here to drink, and maybe to watch the pretty girl and her bit of charisma.

Tonight she wore black skinny jeans that were tattered with strings still connecting the tare on the left thigh and an open hole in the right knee that had some dangling strings that moved with her every step. They hugged every curve in her legs and her hips and shaped her perfectly round rear. She wore a pastel pink crop top that seemed to be knotted and tucked in the front just a little below her breast. Her hair was in a loose braid that came over her left shoulder. She weaved through the crowd towards him, until he looked up and it was only when they made eye contact that he realized it was  _ towards him _ .

“You got a name?” She asked as she gave a charming smile and sat on the stool next to his.

He raised an eyebrow. “Kakashi. Yours?” 

She grinned like she had won a game. “Sakura.”

“How fitting.” He chuckled as he turned towards her, and she stretched her legs to rest her feet on the footrests of his barstool.

She shrugged. “You’re here often.”

“Only someone who’s here as often I am would know it, pot calling the kettle black, don’t you think?” He said with a knowing tone and caught her eye intentionally.

“Ah, so I’m caught. But you knew that too, didn’t you?”

He knew now that her eyes were a viridian shade as they looked at him with a challenge. It seemed like an invitation. She knows what she wants and she came here for it. He watched as she picked a strawberry Dum Dum sucker from a goodie bowl. 

“I suppose I’ve been caught as well then.” He let the words hang in the air, as a grin graced his lips, though she couldn’t see it.

Sakura watched the man in front of her. He seemed so melancholy most of the time, but sometimes she found him watching her. The way she could see his eyes wander shamelessly over her body. She’d been waiting for him to approach her, but it became clear he never would a few weeks after overhearing women talk about him. 

She made a point of licking her sucker slow and teasing before taking the cheap sugar into her mouth. She rested her elbow on the bar before looking at him curiously.

“The women say you’ve never shown interest in anything besides alcohol before.” She remarked idly.

She watched as she saw the skin on his cheekbone rise just slightly, which made her believe he smiled. It made her heart skip a beat at the thought. 

“They’re not wrong, but none of the ones that have been here before have been… As enticing as you.” He leaned closer to her. “Do you have to eat it like that?”

She hummed with a little smirk as she looked at him. She imagined he glared at her, that he thought she was a tease. Maybe he thought she was promiscuous, and maybe he was partially right. She reveled in the attention but hardly gave anything much in return. 

She placed the hand not holding the sucker on his thigh as she leaned to meet him halfway through the distance separating them. She slowly pulled the candy from her glossy red lips and carefully licked them. “Is there a problem with it?”

He looked in her eyes as she leaned so close, their noses just inches apart. She looked so much more beautiful up close than she ever had from a distance. The curve of her lips as she smirked made him want to kiss them, he blames the alcohol. 

He watched her a moment, deciding there’s no better way to have a little bit of fun than with the very person that brought you here every week. He enjoyed how she seemed so teasing but still genuine, and even promising. He wasn’t sure what to expect, but he couldn’t act like it wasn’t tempting to see where it would go. 

“Maybe you’d like a drink?” He gently grasped the hand that held the sucker and guided the sweet towards his mouth as he hooked a finger in his mask and drug it down his face. He made a show of twirling his tongue once around the sphere of sugar before closing his mouth over it to suck on it momentarily. He leaned back, releasing her sucker and quickly putting his mask back in place. 

She stared at him in awe for a moment before biting her lip. “Wow, uh…” She stuttered a moment, trying to find her words. “I didn’t expect to get this far…” She gave a shy grin as the beginning of a blush spread across her cheeks.

He snickered silently as he still held her hand. He squeezed it gently, hoping to reassure her. “What’s that red drink the women like so much, with the citrus slices?”

“Sangrias?” She offered. She wondered if, by women, he meant her cause she drank them here often.

The bartender came by right then and he ordered himself another whiskey and sangria for her. She went back to sucking on her sucker as her favorite song came on. Usually, she would dance, but she had a different triumph to celebrate. She had the man she wanted, as aloof he had seemed, he seemed like he could be quite fun.

He reached over and tucked a strand of hair that had pulled loose from her braid behind her ear. She marveled at how he didn’t seem in a hurry to get out of the bar, as if he had felt content here, teasing her as she had done him. 

“So, what do you do for a living, mysterious man?” She grinned as she sipped the drink he had gotten her.

He raised an eyebrow at her. “Oh, I’m a ninja. Nothing exciting there. Repressed trauma and feelings of duty, nothing too interesting.” 

Her eyes widened in surprise.

No way, there was no way he had the same profession she did. Wouldn’t she know him? How could she not know him? Now that she thought about it, the name Kakashi did sound familiar, but she couldn’t figure out why. 

He watched her as her lack of response continued. She seemed surprised, or like she was thinking hard. He took a drink before turning to face her again. 

“Or maybe it is?” He prompted.

She blinked before looking at him again. “Wait… Kakashi, as in, Kakashi Hatake…?” She pointed at his face. “But, where’s the…”

Ah, that was why.

He dropped the slight henge. “It’s rather hard to drink in peace when everyone tries to ask you about one thing or another. A little henge to hide the scar and make my Sharingan look like my other eye helps a little.” He reached over and gripped her chin. “You’re a shinobi too, aren’t you?” He smirked now.

She nodded softly before smiling. “Funny, both remarkable and decently known, but not aware of the other all this time. I’m the Hokage’s apprentice.”

“So, she’s beautiful and badass, how did I manage that?” He murmured, tracing his fingertip along her jaw. 

“I thought I was the charmer here.” She shivered slightly as his fingertips ran over her skin, the calloused skin of them evident of weapon use.

He took another drink of his whiskey. “I’m on my fourth drink, perhaps my tongue is a little loose. And someone’s gotta charm you someday.”

She thought back to her sucker, thinking his tongue looked rather skilled if you had asked her. Perhaps he’d been charming her the whole time, and she was just now noticing?

She sipped her drink as she gazed at him. He wore black jeans with a plain white t-shirt, and a navy chambray button shirt that was left open. He had the sleeves rolled to his elbows, showing some of the muscle in his arm. If she looked close enough, she saw the thin lines of scars from kunai cuts and senbon scrapes. 

“So, why did you let me see your face?” She asked softly, curious.

He paused the drink he was about to take. “I hadn’t thought much of it, just trying to tease you with the sucker as you did me.” He shrugged softly. “However, you’re a medic aren’t you? You would have seen it eventually.”

He looked over to find a devious glint in her eyes. He wondered what she was about to do as he drank the rest of his whiskey and set the empty glass on the bar.

She leaned in and ran her fingertips along his arm before whispering. “You know you’re fun, and nowhere near the spoilsport people make you sound like.” 

He stared at her a moment, realizing this was going farther than he had expected. He tried to think of what his house currently looked like if it was considered presentable. He rarely had company to think about this idea. He settled on it had to be fine, because it wasn’t like he spent much time there to make it not fine.

She giggled before sliding effortlessly off the barstool right into his personal space. “Cat catch your tongue all of sudden?” She practically purred. “Is that why you never approached me, a little shy?”

He rested his hands on her hips and pulled her closer before whispering in her ear. “I can assure you, I’m far from shy, Sweetheart.” 

He felt her breath against his ear before he heard a word of what she said. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt anticipation outside of a mission. In the back of his mind, he wondered how his luck had drawn out this well.

“Then let’s go to your place.” 

It was a husky whisper. It was a request, or was it a command? He couldn’t have said no if he wanted to. Maybe it had been her plan along as she stole glances at him from time to time, well knowing he was attracted to her. He felt her lace her fingers through his as she began pulling him away from the bar and towards the entrance. He had already decided to indulge in her, to let her indulge in him as he followed her.

She looked back at him and bit her lip. Her heart flared a bit at the genuine look of contentment he had in his mismatched hues. He didn’t look triumphant like he had ‘scored’ her, but he just looked pleased with himself, and maybe with her as well. She never liked when men saw her as a toy instead of a person, it made her feel dirty. But he watched her with something like excitement and awe. 

As they went through the door to the outside he stumbled a bit and caught himself on the door. She giggled as he took a moment to steady himself. She heard the music playing from the inside and swayed to the beat a bit, having all the patience in the world for him as he righted his view of it.

His vision swam for a second as he decided that he should have stopped at the third glass of whiskey. But it would have been odd to order a drink for her and not himself, would it not? Oh well, the damage was done now. It was just a bit of dizziness that would fade in a few moments. He realized then that he would do anything that would please her, just to see that smile and the mirth in her eyes. 

“I’m a sucker for you, you know that?” He said with a chuckle. “You’ve got me wrapped around your little finger.”

She paused in her dancing as she looked at him a moment, caught off guard by his comment, but not offended. “It wasn’t my intention…” She said with a bit of giddiness in her tone.

“Oh, of course not.” The world seemed not to spin as much so he looked up and took a step forward. “But your smile, it’s enticing, it promises without a promise, and it drags you in. And you’re so full of this energy, an energy I don’t have…”

Her eyes softened a bit as she grabbed his hand again. “You seem full of energy if you ask me…” She kissed his cheek, before placing a chaste peck on his jaw. “I enjoy your company much more than other men’s…”

She noted that that had surprised him when his eyes widened slightly.

“Is that so?” He pondered out loud. “That’s a first, but maybe it’s because I haven’t even tried to entertain someone in some quite some time.” 

“I like a challenge, and after hearing other women say you wouldn’t even think of biting, I decided I had to prove them wrong. Plus, you’re much more alluring.”

“I think they were jealous of your cotton candy hair. Now, my place was it?” He reached out to gently pull her to him before making the signs for a transport jutsu. She had gripped his arm when she sensed the flow of his chakra, already knowing what was coming next.

Moments later they appear in the middle of his leaving room, next to a worn coffee table with a brown loveseat behind it. The couch looked old but comfortable. There were cup rings on the table. She peeked around, noting three doors, easily assumed to be the bedroom, bathroom, and exit. 

She looked at him with interest. “I have to say you’re much more… Genuine and kind than expected.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Care to elaborate on that?”

“I don’t feel like I’m just being used?”She said with uncertainty.

He looked like he could have laughed judging by how his eyes seemed to light up for a moment before he steeled himself. “Women aren’t toys. We both want something, and it’ll be greatly indulged. Especially by me.”

Without skipping a beat he pulled her towards one of the doors from earlier, opening it to reveal a full-size bed. She shut the door behind her out of habit, and when she turned around, he was right there. He ran a hand up the bare skin of her arm, sending her nerves firing off from his touch. She looked up at him to meet his eyes.

“Are there any don’ts, limits, absolute musts?” He asked as he leaned and pecked her lips, trailing soft kisses down her neck.

She shivered slightly, shocked someone was even taking the time to ask something like that. She brought a hand to weave into his hair, deciding to handle the matter of his mask in a few moments rather than now. “I-I’m not exactly prepared for that question but I’m pretty fine with anything. I don’t like extremes if you know what I mean…”

He nodded before nipping lightly at the skin on her neck. “If you don’t like something, tell me. If you want something, tell me.”

She brought her fingers up to his mask, pausing with them curled under the fabric as a question. He simply nodded so she pulled it down until it was pooled around his neck and she cupped his face in her hands, a full smile across her face.

“The mask for sure will stay gone.”

He had just smirked, and being able to see the curve of his lips was a delight she’d never forget as long as she lived.

And he then pushed her onto the bed and kissed her, her wrists pinned to the very sheets she had admired moments ago. A small cry of surprise left her lips before she kissed him back eagerly. She felt heat pooling in her center as their lips slanted against each other. She wrapped her legs around his hips before he licked her bottom lip. 

She opened her mouth for him and he moved his tongue to glide against hers, and the groan that she let out went straight to his groin. He let go of one of her wrists to hook his fingers behind her knee as he ground himself against her. Her freed hand instantly went to his hair, tugging on his strands in a needy manner. She moaned when she felt him hardening against her clothed core.

He pulled away from the kiss just to kiss down her jawline and neck, biting on the sensitive skin, leaving shameless red marks across her pale tone. He bit down on her collar bone and sucked hard on the skin there, reveling in the moan she let out in response. 

“K-Kakashi…” She whimpered softly.

He gripped the hem of her shirt and lifted it over her head, tossing it onto the floor. He glided his hands over her breast, squeezing them lightly through the sheer lace of her lingerie. Her back arched into his touch. His memory flashed to how she arched her back when she danced, and how she looked much sexier arching off his bed.

“Are you as sweet as that sucker, hm?” He mumbled against her neck as he took both hands and slid them down her sides to rest on her hips, hooking his fingers in her jeans.

“A-Ah…” She trembled with anticipation. 

Would he? She couldn’t even remember the last time someone ever offered her such a treat, let alone volunteered it.

He slid the jeans off her legs, before dropping to kneel on the floor in front of his bed. He trailed kisses from her ankle up to her inner thighs. Her breathing was coming in quick pants that made her chest rise and fall. 

The smell of her arousal was heavy and enticing all at once, drawing him closer and closer to her sweet spot. He ran his thumb slowly over her panties, noting that the dark lace was soaked. He put a small amount of pressure over her clit, and she squirmed against his touch. 

“Oh…” She sighed as he felt her legs tensing against his arms.

He only smirked before giving a long, tentative lick through the fabric, and watching the visible shudders run through her body.

“So sensitive.” He commented before hooking his fingers on the dainty strings about her hips and pulling the sexy lace off to expose her core.

He placed two fingers over her clit and rolled them over the sensitiveness as she whimpered and her hips twisted against his hand in response. He continued the action until she was moaning and he could see her heat slickened with her pleasure. 

“Oh, Kakashi, please…” She moved her legs to rest atop his shoulders and thrust her hips deliberately. “I need more…”

He smirked as he removed his fingers before licking up her slit once, and twirling the tip of his tongue around her sensitive bud. He continued that same motion as he rested his hands over the top of her thighs and held her in place.

“O-Oh, you’re such a tease…” She moaned as she tossed her head back onto his mattress. 

She couldn’t think. All her mind was able to focus on was the need for pleasure, the need to feel him, and whatever he was doing. Right now, it was acutely focused on the slow motions his tongue made and how agonizing it was that he drew this out while it was absolutely amazing all at once.

She didn’t know what to expect from this man, she had guessed he would probably be a very rough and hot lover. She didn’t expect the generosity of such pleasure, or his simple touches, and the implications that he cared what she liked and disliked. It warmed her heart, even as she warned herself against it. 

One hand gripped the sheets tightly as she slid the fingers of her free one into his silver mess of locks that had tickled her thighs. She gripped them tightly and tugged, hoping to urge him on to give her more, what she needed. Anything that made it so the tension in her body would release and she could breathe again maybe.

He groaned softly before closing his mouth over her clit. He flicked his tongue over it and then sucked, alternating between the two actions. Her body jerked with each flick of his tongue as her breath caught in her throat and she gasped for a breath between moans.

“Kakashi, god, yes…  _ Please _ .” She begged.

She felt his tongue slide down her slit before he thrust the wet muscle into her entrance and she called out and her back arched off the bed once again. She felt his grip on her thighs tighten and she bit her lip as the moans came higher and louder. She squeezed his head between her thighs as he gave her no mercy when her legs began shaking and she was crying out for him.

He pulled away from her when her pleasured cries died down and she was oversensitive. He made a show of licking his lips as he stood up. She caught her breath as she came down from the first orgasm. She stared up at the ceiling until she felt his hand intertwine with hers and he pulled her to sit up.

“Much better than the sucker…” He mused softly before placing a peck on her forehead.

She grinned before sliding her hands up his torso and over his shoulders to push the button up off. “All that and you weren’t undressed yet…” 

He let the shirt drop onto the floor before taking off the white t-shirt as she undid his pants. Stroking his hand up her arm and over her shoulder, he slid it down her back to unclasp the hook on her bra. 

When his pants and underwear fell to his ankles at her doing, he stepped out of them and coaxed her fully onto the bed as he followed. His eyes landed on her braid before pulling the band at the bottom of it out and separating the strands until it was free-flowing. He ran his hands through the locks soothingly.

“You’re so… calm.” It sort of confused her.

He raised an eyebrow at her. “There’s no need to be hasty. You seem to comment on this particular aspect often. Has every man just got their pleasure and been on their way?” 

There was a slight frown in her features and she blushed lightly at the blatant question as she nodded resolutely. She never really had a serious relationship other than the one she had with a teammate before he died. No one had been so… Tender with her since then.

“Just about… Besides the first. Don’t ask…”

He recognized the look of mourning in her eyes and didn’t need to ask what happened there. He nodded before placing kisses across her shoulders and chest. “How selfish of them…” He whispered against her skin before gently rubbing his hardness against her entrance.

She bit her lip as she moved her hips against him, begging for him to continue. She wrapped her arms around him, kissing him on the lips. He reciprocated instantly, welcoming her kiss with clear desire. He placed one of her legs against his shoulder before pushing himself into her.

She felt him shudder before he broke away from the kiss and buried his face into the crook of her neck.

“Fuck, you’re so tight…” He moaned as he rolled his hips against her again, one hand moving to run a hand through her hair. He kept a slow and steady rhythm, placing chaste kisses along her neck and shoulders. 

She moaned out as he moved, her leg squeezing around his hip. She thrust her hips in time with his, eager for him. Her eyes squeezed shut as he kissed down the valley of her breasts. Everywhere he touched it felt like an electric surge went through her. Everything felt so good, taking her into a high of pleasure she hadn’t felt in forever. 

“Kakashi…” She moaned out for him as her back arched off the bed once again. “F-Faster, please…” 

He moved to grind his hips into hers faster, pinning her hips to the bed to hold her place. He watched as her breasts moved with every move they made, and all the marks he had left on her skin. The desire rushed through him as he gazed down at her expression, her mouth open as she moaned wantonly for him. 

The feeling of her tightness around him was almost too much, to begin with. Even as soaking wet she had been for him, she clamped down on him, every thrust was euphoria. He bit his lower lip as he went a little faster, evidently making his movements harder.

She wrapped her arms around his body, digging her nails into his back. “Th-That’s it, fuck….” She moaned as she felt her body wounding tight once again already. She could hear him groaning quietly and it was enough to set her skin on fire. 

She would have never expected a night with him to be like this. It almost felt like this could have been something more, something sweeter. He seemed to meet her every desire and need without hesitation or argument. She wished it always felt like this. 

He started placing kisses down her calf, nipping lightly at the skin as he cupped one of his hands around one of the soft mounds of her breasts and massaged the skin there. She moaned out his name at his touch as if she hadn’t been moaning the whole time. Her leg slid down his body to rest at his hip and link her ankles behind him, pressing herself fully into the motions of his hips. 

He leaned down and kissed her hard as he started to drive himself into her roughly. She whimpered into the kiss and raked a hand through his hair in response. She bit his lip and sucked on his when he went to pull away. 

When she heard him groan she felt satisfied enough to let go. “I’m so close…” She bit her lip as she met his eyes, gripping the hair at the nape of his neck tightly at the roots.

He gave a nod before trailing wet, hot kisses down her neck. “Almost there…” He mumbled before biting her shoulder harshly and sucking her skin.

She let out a hiss of pain before moaning. He felt her starting to writhe under him before pinning her hips to the bed again and thrusting into her heat at full force, the sound of their skin slapping evident. He knew his end was nearing when her legs started to shake around his hips. 

She was screaming out her pleasure now as he pulled away from the dark bruise left on her shoulder and ran his tongue over it soothingly. Her back arched and she dug her nails into his shoulders just as he pulled out and spilled his hot seed over the smooth skin of her stomach. 

He used the last bit of energy he had to push himself into the spot next to her on his bed instead of collapsing on her. They laid there panting for a few moments. He glanced at her and she gave a tired smile.

“That was great…” 

“Sorry about the mess, I never asked about protection. Here…” He reached down to the floor and grabbed his t-shirt and handed it to her. 

She took the shirt and cleaned herself up before tossing it back on the floor. “Thanks.” She sighed softly before rubbing her eyes.

“You can stay here for tonight if you want. It’s late, and you look rather tired.”

She gave an appreciative nod before turning on her side facing away from him. She would have much rather cuddling but she had learned the hard way a while ago that men weren’t interested in that part of the comfort for the one-night go.

She didn’t dare voice that she thought he could be the kind of guy she could see herself in a real relationship with. It goes unsaid what this was, and it was fun. So when he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her back against his chest she was surprised, but only snuggled closer into the warmth. 

He placed a kiss over the darkest hickey he had left on her shoulder before nuzzling his face into her hair. He breathed in the scent of her shampoo before mumbling. “I’ll cook breakfast if you’re still here when I wake up…”

Her heart fluttered, and she fell asleep wondering if maybe he might have felt it too.


End file.
